sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Álvaro Canchan
| cityofbirth = Guatemala City | countryofbirth = Guatemala | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Sanarate | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Comunicaciones | years = 2014-2017 2017-2018 2018- | clubs = Crusaders Merrickton Sanarate | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Guatemala | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Canchan and the second or maternal family name is Guerra.'' Álvaro Édgar Canchan Guerra (born May 25, 1983) is a Guatemalan professional footballer who plays as a winger, midfielder and occasional striker. He currently plays for Sanarate after spending the previous four years in St. Gregory with second division sides Crusaders and Merrickton. Club career Comunicaciones Canchan began his career at Comunicaciones in his hometown of Guatemala City. Crusaders In August 2014, Canchan joined Crusaders in the Gregorian League B on a free transfer, signing a three-year contract. Canchan opened his 2015-16 account on October 27, 2015, when he scored shortly after coming on as a substitute in a 5-0 thrashing of Carina City. His next goal would not come until January 9, 2016, when he opened the scoring against Eastport Americans in a 2-0 road win for Crusaders, then next found the net against Starrs County on February 14 in a 4-1 home loss. Canchan's final two goals of the season came in back-to-back weeks on March 19 and 27, against Otway Town and Highlanders, respectively. He finished the season with 5 goals as Crusaders survived relegation with a 13th-place finish. The 2016-17 League B season started brightly for Canchan. Starting from the wing position alongside Cássio Tavares D'Souza, Canchan netted an early second half goal in his side's season opener at Merrickton on September 24, 2016 (despite Crusaders losing the game, 3-1). Canchan and Cássio became a formidable partnership: they were both on target on November 5 against Bay View, then again on November 26 despite losing that day at Eventide. Canchan made it two goals from three games on December 3 by scoring the winner at CGC Red Stars, then kept the hot streak going following the Cup break with a goal against Winston Beach. On January 7, 2017, Canchan picked up a calf injury during a home game against Carina City and missed almost two months. He would finally make his return to action on March 4 in a 3-0 loss at Old Boys Centre-Ville. His first goal following his return came on April 8 in a 2-2 draw with RivalSport. Canchan became a free agent on July 1 after Crusaders were relegated to League C through the playoffs. Merrickton Canchan returned to League B on August 8, 2017, when he made a free transfer to Merrickton and signed a one-year deal. He appeared in 24 games and scored nine goals for the Peacocks in 2017-18, including a hat-trick in a 7-4 home win over Bay View on January 7, 2018. Sanarate After his spell at Merrickton came to an end, Canchan became a free agent. He elected to return home to Guatemala, signing a one-year deal with Sanarate on June 15, 2018. Category:Player pages Category:Merrickton F.C. players Category:Crusaders F.C. players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Guatemala